marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cthulhu (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Great Cthulhu, Cthulu, Ctulhu; possibly Kthl/Ktuhl (see notes) | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = Dweller-in-Darkness (alleged spawn); Possible unidentified children "God", "Ra" (identities of their merger) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Possibly R'lyeh | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Humanoid leather-winged dragon form with squid-like tentacled face | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Old One | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = H.P. Lovecraft | First = Savage Sword of Conan #41 | First2 = (Referenced) (possibly, unnamed, see notes) (Illusion) | Quotation = Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Ctulhu R'lyeh wgah-ngal fhtaga! | QuoteSource = Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 176 | Speaker = Disciple of Dagon | HistoryText = Origins Cthulhu was one of the Old Ones, extradimensional beings predating Earth. He possibly resided in R'lyeh. He allegedly sired the Dweller-in-Darkness, a demon of the Everinnye dimension, alongside with possibly other unidentified offspring (although the "children" mentioned might be metaphorical). Hyborian age Cthulhu's name was invoked by Thoth-Amon along with Set's and Vrathuggulos's names, by Thulandra Thuu along with Vramma's, Nauda (Earth-616)Nadda (Earth-616)Almuric's and Yog-Sothoth's names, and by the men of sea when they called for their god Dagon. His name was one of many invoked by Dharmi Shan. Transformation At an unknown point, the Old Ones, possibly including Cthulhu, were reborn in a different form, into one simple spiritual entity, into one simple spiritual entity, the source of all persecution, toxic pride and true depravity: God when his name was invoked in hatred. They assumed various identities, including Ra, prayed by the Egyptians for him to keep the slaves in line and themselves wealthy. This tale was told in opposition to the Old Ones fleeing to an alternate dimension, although it is established many did left, under different circumstances. Modern Age Although, Cthulhu seemingly remained an individual entity, whose location was known at least by Wong. Cthulhu seemingly became part of pop culture, and his name was used as a synonymous for eldritch demons and horrors, semingly including the Exo-Parasites, Shoggoths, and Viral Parallels. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = ) created by Khonshu]] * Cthulhu was created by H.P. Lovecraft in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu", published in the American pulp magazine Weird Tales in 1928. * First appearing in ''Marvel Premiere'' (1972-73), Sligguth, as the son of an Elder God worshiped by his Serpent-Men descendants in the U.S. coastal city of Starkesboro, is considered as inspired either by H.P. Lovecraft's Dagon, }} or Cthulhu, while the Serpent-Men represent the Deep Ones and Starkesboro in place of Innsmouth. }} * Cthulhu's first reference was erroneously stated in the Demons' entry of the to occur in . The earliest reference occurred in . Cthulhu never actually appeared, apart: ** It is hypothesized that both Cthulhu and R'lyeh appeared, unnamed, in (November, 1988), though it remained unconfirmed. ** as illusions, one cast by Khonshu in which Moon Knight saw, another time in two forms, unnamed in . * A few characters were seemingly inspired by Cthulhu: ** Shuma-Gorath, named after Robert E. Howard's mention of the "Iron-Bound Books of Shuma-Gorath", is considered by some to be the Cthulhu of Marvel Comics. ** The Many-Angled One Kthl/Ktuhl is seemingly a reference to Cthulhu, and might be Cthulhu or a counterpart to him. * Cthulhu's location is unknown. ** In , the chant "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Ctulhu R'lyeh wgah-ngal fhtaga!" was uttered, which is a viartion of Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn, which can be translated by "In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming"), though the sentence hasn't been translated in-universe so far. ** In (December, 2019), Spider-Man jokes about Cthulhu being held in a coke bottle in the Sanctum Sanctorum, but stop Wong when he tries to correct him and tell him Cthulhu's location. | Trivia = * Cthulhu's name was used as a synonymous for eldritch demons and horrors, semingly including the Exo-Parasites, Shoggoths, and Viral Parallels, the same way H.P. Lovecraft's name is used as an adjective for eldritch entities (see the trivia section of H.P. Lovecraft's page). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Cthulhu at Wikipedia * Cthulhu at the H.P. Lovecraft Wiki * Cthulhu at the Yellow Site }} Category:Cthulhu Family Category:Unseen Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Literary Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Characters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Squid Form Category:Dragon Form Category:Tentacles